Déjame ir contigo
by Fresa
Summary: -Déjame ir contigo, papá- le puso ojitos de gato, que a Sasuke lo hicieron dudar. Eso se lo había enseñado Sakura de seguro. [.::ONE SHOT::.]


**Déjame ir contigo**.

-¡Llegó papá!- gritó una pequeña Sarada avisándole a su madre. Se ajustó los lentes muy seria para tener 5 años. Estaba parada en la puerta observando a su padre. Él puso su mano en su cabecita y ella se sonrojó con su cara seria, le gustaba que su papá le hiciera esos mimos.

Sakura llegó a paso veloz.

-Estoy en casa- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Bienvenido- respondió muy emocionada.

Hacía un par de meses que Sasuke Uchiha no aparecía por Konoha, las misiones que le daban eran muy largas, pero Sakura le explicaba siempre a su pequeña hija que su padre era alguien muy fuerte, por lo que lo mandaban a misiones muy importantes. Ella solo miraba el piso finalmente con ojos tristes, luego tenía que ajustar sus lentes para que no se le cayeran.

Sarada estaba feliz de ver a su padre, pero nunca lo demostraba más que con pequeñas sonrisas. Los tres se movían a la sala para que él se acostara en el sofá como siempre hacía cuando llegaba. Ella, también como era costumbre, se acercaba a él y se acostaba entre el estómago y el pecho de su papá, apoyaba sus codos en él, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. La pequeña sonreía entusiasmada porque ese era el minuto en que él contaba sus aventuras por el mundo.

Sakura llegaba con una bandeja de comida, siempre llegaba a distintas horas, por lo que ellas no esperaban para comer en familia, así que en compensación le servían en la sala acompañándolo. Era su momento en familia favorito.

-¿Que viste, papá?- preguntaba Sarada moviendo sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo, muy interesada en sus historias.

-Esta vez estuve en una tierra muy lejana- empezó su historia con su voz grave y suave. La pequeña Uchiha imaginaba todo lo que su papá le contaba. Se imaginaba los paisajes, las personas, las aventuras y todo con él como protagonista.

Cuando acababa la historia, ella abrazaba su pecho y luego corría a buscar su cuaderno de anotaciones y dibujos. Así es como documentaba las aventuras que su papá le relataba. Anotaba lo que más le llamaba la atención, hacía dibujos y coloreaba al estilo de Sarada de 5 años.

Sus padres, mientras ella se enfrascaba en su pasatiempo, aprovechaban para estar juntos, contarse las nuevas de la aldea, darse besos y mimos.

-Este dibujo es impresionante, mi amor- le dijo su mamá tomándola por los hombros. Sasuke ya había ido a su habitación para poder dormir, había sido una misión agotadora.

-Hnm- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Sonrió a su mamá. Le gustaban mucho las aventuras de su papá y una idea se implantó en su cabeza.

Dejó los crayones en la mesa, con su dibujo a medio colorear y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la pieza de sus padres, saltó y aterrizó en la cama, exaltando a Sasuke.

-Papá- dijo ella seria.

-¡Sarada!- dijo exaltado.

-Quiero ir contigo- le miró con sus ojitos decididos.

-¿Donde?-

-En tus aventuras- le dijo como si fuese obvio -déjame ir contigo- le puso ojitos.

Sasuke el solo escuchar esas palabras revivió aquel momento en que Sakura también le había preguntado si podía acompañarlo. Se sonrió y posó sus dedos en la frente de la pequeña Uchiha. La pequeña miró extrañada los dedos en su frente, haciendo reír a Sasuke.

-Estos viajes son para mi redención- le dijo intentando ser comprensivo. -Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes venir-. Sarada enarcó una ceja tomando la mano de su papá.

-Déjame ir contigo, papá- le puso ojitos de gato, que a Sasuke lo hicieron dudar. Eso se lo había enseñado su mujer.

-Aún eres muy pequeña, debes vivir tu vida tranquila, hasta que seas grande y tengas tus propias aventuras, ¿entiendes?- posó ahora su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija.

-Hn- infló sus cachetitos, esa insistencia la había sacado de Sakura.

-Te puedo prometer que cuando seas grande vivirás mejores aventuras que las mías y ahí tú me contarás tus vivencias-.

La pequeña le brillaron los ojos, se imaginó a ella misma en las historias que había dibujado de su papá. Ella de grande batallando mil soldados, viendo nuevos mundos y salvando el mundo, como su papá.

Se emocionó y se acurrucó junto a Sasuke. Agarró su ropa y se abrazó a él, entusiasmada -quiero ser como tú, papá- le dijo ella y eso emocionó al Uchiha. La abrazó con amor y le dio un beso en su frente. Esa era la frase que siempre alegraba a todo padre.

—o—

Un fic relajado, amoroso.

Me gusta mucho Sarada *o*, ya quiero saber como es realmente su personalidad. Ahora solo me conformo con lo que se me viene a la cabeza y una pequeña Sarada inocente y juguetona estilo Sakura, me encanta.

Si quieren leer más de Sarada y les gusta la pareja que hace con Bolt, subí un dic llamado "Aquella enfermedad" que de verdad me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. ¡Me dicen que tal!

¡Un beso espero les guste! Recuerde que los reviews, follows y favs alimentan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, es gratis y hace feliz a una persona ^^.

Fresa.


End file.
